fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden
Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden (ふしぎ遊戯 玄武開伝), roughly translated as The Mysterious Play: Legend of Genbu, is the prequel of the main series Fushigi Yugi, written by the same author Yuu Watase. Within the Four Gods Universe, Genbu Kaiden begins two hundred years before the original series, and it tells the story of Takiko Okuda and the Genbu warriors. The manga premiered in Japan in 2003, and has since published 11 volumes by far. It has been announced that Volume 12 will be the final book, scheduled to be release by early summer of 2013. Synopsis It's 1923 in Japan, a seventeen year-old girl named Takiko Okuda is living with her sick mother after recently moving to a small village. Her father, which rarely comes home, visits one day, much to Takiko's surprise. He was recently working on something called "The Universe of the Four gods" and even after returning home, is completely obsessed with the book. Her mother soon passes away and Takiko becomes angry at her father for ignoring and giving them almost no attention. These feelings, paired with her feelings of loneliness and uselessness at being rejected both in love and by her father, leads her to tear the book apart. However, it instead whisks her away to the country of Hokkan where all of her adventures and risks begin This story tells more about The Universe of the Four Gods and the story of the priestess of Genbu. Manga Fushigi yuugi G enbu Kaiden's manga , written and illustrated by Yuu Watase, started at 2003, and is still ongoing. The manga was liscensed for english by Viz Media. The manga was published by Shogakukan and the manga is currently on it's 11th volume. It has been announced that volume 12 will be the final volume. Yuu Watase took a break from writing it due to health issues and she reveals that it would continue in the spring of 2010 and would be published by Rinka magazine. Magazines including Fushigi Yuugi perfect world, Sho-comi, Rinka and Monthly Flowers ''also publish the manga . Drama CDs Video Game ''Main Article: Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden:Kagami no Miko The game puts play ers in the place of Kobayashi Mariko , an original character created for the game alone , who is taken into the book through a mirror, along with her friend. While searching for her friend, Mariko is aided in her quest by Takiko and 3 of the Genbu Seven. The game is released for PS2, and a limited edition of the game was released on the same date, containing an art book and a CD of interviews with the game voice actors, later released for PSP, and finally combined with Fushigi Yuugi: Suzaku Ibun to produce Fushigi Yuugi DS for the Nintendo DS. Story The story revolves around Takiko Okuda and plays in the year 1923 in the north of Japan in a town called Morioka. Takiko lives with her mother and her grandmother. Her father is an author but is seldom at home. Takiko takes care of her ill mother. She has no friends at school but is a good student. Her only friend is Takao Osugi. He is an old friend of her father. When she saw him the first time ten years ago, she fell deeply in love with him. In a suprising moment Takiko's father returns gome. He is terribly exhausted from his journey, but barely takes a break. He starts working on the translation of a book that is written in Chinese. It's the Shijintenchisho, the book of the four gods of heaven and earth. Takiko doesn't like her father because he never seems to care about his family. When she returns from a meal with Takao Osugi she is told that her mother died. Even more than her mothers death she's pained by her father's reaction to it. She runs out of the house followed by Takao. He hugs her to comfort her, but she suddenly confesses that she loves him. She wishes for him to be by her side, always. Takao thinks cannot fullfill her wish since he is already married and has a family. She gets herself together and says that she's a strong girl. She says farewell to Takao. Takiko returns back home and together with her grandmother as she prepares her mother for the funeral. During that time Einosuke finally finishes his translation. His daughter storms into his room, angry as hell, because even now he isn't helping them. She takes the book out of his hands and runs away with it. She confronts her father, but he keeps evading her questions and when he asks her to return the book she tries to rip it apart. Instead, the book opens and Takiko disappears in a bright light. She finds herself in a hill, covered with snow. Characters and cast *'Takiko Okuda' — The main protagonist of the prequel, and the priestess of Genbu who is later diagnosed with the incurable disease Tuberculosis *'Limdo Rowun'/'Uruki' — The legitimate prince of Hokkan who is hunted down as a heinous criminal his whole life, also the first Genbu warrior. Later becomes the emperor of Hokkan. *'Tomite' — Tomite is a 16 year old member of the Ha Tribe. He is one of the Genbu warriors, and the second one to be found. He has the power to control ice like his friend Hikitsu. *'Hatsui' — An abused and castaway child of deceased doctors. Hatsui is the third Genbu warrior to be found, after the Hagas kills Fen. *'Namame' — Namame is the fourth Genbu warrior in the form of a rock doll, whom Takiko and Tomite find after Oracle Anlu's death *'Hikitsu' — Hikitsu is a 21 year old outcast member of the Kan Tribe, one of the Genbu warriors, and the fifth one to be found. He has a sister named Ayla. *'Inami' — Formerly a Hokkan court lady, and a brothel manager in Konan when the party finds her, she is the sixth Genbu warrior. *'Hagas' — The half of the seventh warrior Urumiya, working with Temudan Rowun and the Kutou Special Taskforce to be reunited with his twin brother Teg. Dies later of the same disease Temudan has. *'Teg' — The other half of Urumiya, who gives the party the most important object: the scroll after being reunited with Hagas. Formerly kept prisoner by Tegiru Rowun and acted as the "protector" of Hokkan. *'Temudan Rowun' — The retired king of Hokkan. He was forced to abdicate the throne due to a false prophecy that affected both his and his son Uruki's fate drastically. Dies later on, passing the throne to Uruki. *'Prince Hakei' — The prince of Kutou who founds the Kutou Special Taskforce, and is a vital political figure and general during the war. *'Hien' and Shigi — Two extremely loyal vassals of Hakei, who hold high positions in the Kutou Special Taskforce. Chapters *Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Legend *Chapter 2 - Wind Demon Limdo *Chapter 3 - Determination and Destiny *Chapter 4 - Maiden of the silver wave *Chapter 5 - The Star of the Barrier *Chapter 6 - The Gondola Song *Chapter 7 - The Legendary Origin Stone *Chapter 8 - Tears of the stone wall *Chapter 9 - Kissing Wind *Chapter 10 - Beside You *Chapter 11 - Frozen Grief on Frozen Snow *Chapter 12 - Melted Forgetfulness *Chapter 13 - Awakened Love *Chapter 14 - The Festival of Love *Chapter 15 - Trace of a star *Chapter 16 - Chaos in the Red Light District *Chapter 17 - Tears of Sorrow Ablaze *Chapter 18 - Longing to Live *Chapter 19 - The 8th Star *Chapter 20 - Land of Betrayal *Chapter 21 - Wailing Valley *Chapter 22 - Two Howls *Chapter 23 - Everlasting Emotion *Chapter 24 - Return to the Stars *Chapter 25 - The Forest where Fates Meet *Chapter 26 - Unavoidable Truth *Chapter 27 - Most Distant Passing *Chapter 28 - A Foreign Embrace *Chapter 29 - I Hear You Call *Chapter 30 - To Your Side *Chapter 31 - Showers of Emotion *Chapter 32 - The Town of Gloom *Chapter 33 - Labyrinth of the Sea of People *Chapter 34 - Prince of Sorrowful Winds *Chapter 35 - Malice and Yearning's Unfolding *Chapter 36 - The Prophecy's Conclusion *Chapter 37 - Eternal Bond *Chapter 38 - Roar of the Sky Setting The story is set on the land of Genbu, the country of Hokkan. On its extreme weather, buildings are more developed and the land is on war with the warfric country Kutou. However, the Celestial Warriors and he legend are very differently viewed here: The Celestial warriors are despised and hated because civilians fear that their destructive power may destory Hokkan, and the Celestial Warriors themselves hate the legend. Warriors refuse to go with the priestess. But fortunately, some people support the priestess , offer them sanctuary, and others. The role of being a warrior or a priestess is very dangerous in this time. Kutou soldiers hunt warriors and the priestess, wanting Hokkan's land. Some civilians hate the legend and some civilians believe in it. Volume Covers Genbu kaiden volume 1.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 2.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 3.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 4.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 5.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 6.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 7.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 8.jpg Vol11.jpg Gallery Fanbook_8.jpg Takiko y Uruki 3.jpg Takiko y Uruki 2.jpg Hikitsu back.jpg Group.jpg Gkchapter33.jpg Genbuillust00 7861.jpg Vgblogcover.jpg Vol7colortitle17.jpg Gkchapter33 colorpage02.jpg Gkchapter32.jpg Tasku nuri uru.jpg Gk34.jpg Genbukaidenchapter09.jpg Genbukaidenchapter08.jpg GEnbu ScanVol6.jpg Genbu BookmarkSet.jpg F2abae2c6442359b27db5cf70be05da4.jpg Df1709fdbdf278d56557ed28ac00b682.jpg Colortitlechapter24.jpg Coloredpagechap30.jpg Chapter28.jpg Chapter26.jpg Chapter22title.jpg Chapter20.jpg Chapter14.jpg Chapter12.jpg Chapter10.jpg Chap19TitlePage.jpg C3c617a9b80b3ae1ebd868b0017cc349.jpg BWchap18.jpg B54591f0761937d8cb7bbf64382d5743.jpg Aaf726bd3919e42a0712f5a22e449703.jpg A53b9972c1c68ce19a65dbfc61d6e87d.jpg 66740872ee5f52d527a8307f34d426d4.jpg 5711796ea0dc17a1d5120d62732105f1.jpg 446ca222cba65dbc3c673ab376adf59c.jpg 397ad9c392de7d5a8f5d3457eb7310a8.jpg 56de534cf589f6d0ca09630db803ba00.jpg 25eed90c2c13a61cacf9e026f626c2c1.jpg 25b07af81d8c74341f00dc139652fdb0.jpg 0df34931eb25c9fb45e5a26c4ae7d326.jpg Priestesses 4.jpg Priestesses.jpg Uruki and rimudo 1.jpg Uruki and takiko.jpg Uruki-rimudo and takiko close up.jpg Wallpaper gk8.jpg Gebnbu 78.jpg Navigation Category:Media Category:Content